The present disclosure generally relates to depth sensing, and specifically relates to a shifting diffractive optical element for achieving an adjustable resolution of a structured light pattern for three-dimensional depth sensing.
To achieve a compelling user experience for depth sensing when using head-mounted displays (HMDs), it is important to create a scanning device that provides illumination pattern that is dynamically adjustable in real time. Most depth sensing methods rely on active illumination and detection. The conventional methods for depth sensing involve mechanical scanning or fixed diffractive-optics pattern projection, using structured light or time-of-flight techniques. Depth sensing based on time-of-flight uses a mechanical based mirror device (scanner) to send short pulses into an object space. The depth sensing based on time-of-flight further uses a high-speed detector to time-gate back-scattered light from the object to create high resolution depth maps. However, the mechanical based scanner performs inadequately in scanning speed, real-time reconfiguration and mechanical stability. Depth sensing based on a fixed structured light uses a diffractive optical element to generate a structured light of a static (fixed) pattern projected into an object space. The depth sensing based on the fixed structured light further uses a pre-stored look-up table to compute and extract depth maps. However, the depth sensing based on the fixed structured light is not robust enough for dynamic depth sensing where the adjustment in spatial resolution of an illumination pattern is required.